


Kwestia zaufania

by Michaelaariadne



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: SPOILER DO MIASTA ZAGUBIONYCH DUSZ!Magnus zerwał z Aleciem miesiąc temu. Od tamtego czasu trwa w apatii. Pewnego dnia do jego drzwi zapukał kompletnie pijany Alec. Co wydarzy się dalej?Oczywiście Malec, ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem jak to u mnie.





	Kwestia zaufania

Magnus spędzał kolejny samotny wieczór przed telewizorem. Od czasu gdy zerwał z Aleciem tak właśnie wyglądało jego życie. Z apatycznego zamyślenia wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi. Czarownik zdziwił się, że przybysz nie użył dzwonka, ale nie zastanawiał się nad tym szczególnie długo tylko poszedł otworzyć. Zdziwiony zauważył, że na progu stał Alec, który wyglądał na nie mniej zaskoczonego widokiem czarownika.  
\- Magnus? Na Anioła, naprawdę jestem idiotą - mruknął i zatoczył się lekko.  
\- Jesteś pijany - stwierdził czarownik, patrząc na byłego chłopaka.  
\- Może trochę. Chyba już pójdę, wybacz najście - Alec brzmiał na bardzo pijanego i nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto może sam wrócić do domu bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu.  
\- Czekaj Alec. Przenocuję cię - powiedział czarownik, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co właściwie mu proponuje.  
\- Nie będę Ci siedział na głowie. Dam radę wrócić do Instytutu.  
\- Nie, nie dasz - Magnus chwycił go za nadgarstek i wyciągnął go do mieszkania. Alec nie stawiał oporu, najwyraźniej wiedział, że nie ma z nim szans, i uczepił się ramienia czarownika.  
\- Naprawdę to wszystko spieprzyłem. Jestem beznadziejny. Jak w ogóle możesz jeszcze na mnie patrzeć? Nie miałeś ochoty zepchnąć mnie ze schodów? - Alec nie milczał ani przez moment. Magnus postanowił nie odpowiadać i w ciszy poprowadził go do swojego pokoju, gdzie posadził Aleca na łóżku. Potem niemal machinalnie odpiął mu pas z bronią, zdjął kurtkę, wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i magiczny kamień i zmusił go, żeby się położył.  
\- Śpij spokojnie, Alexandrze - powiedział jeszcze, nim wyszedł. Nie zorientował się nawet, że trzyma w ręce telefon czarnowłosego dopóki ów telefon nie zaczął dzwonić. Zobaczył, że to Jace próbuje skontaktować się ze swoim parabatai, więc postanowił odebrać i uspokoić blondyna.  
\- Alec, powiesz mi na Anioła gdzie ty się podziewasz?!  
\- Alec jest u mnie - odparł spokojne Bane.  
\- Magnus? Z Aleciem wszystko w porządku? - zaniepokoił się Herondale.  
\- Przyszedł do mnie kompletnie pijany. Stwierdziłem, że to niebezpieczne, żeby błąkał się po mieście w takim stanie więc postanowiłem go przechować u siebie.  
Jace westchnął do słuchawki.  
\- Zaraz go zabiorę - odparł.  
\- Nie trzeba. Na razie zasnął, rano na spokojnie go odeślę.  
\- Jesteś pewny? Wiem, że wy...  
\- Jestem pewny - uciął czarownik. - Dobranoc, Herondale - rzucił jeszcze i rozłączył się. Potem wyłączył telewizor, położył się na kanapie, otulił kocem i poszedł spać, starając się nie myśleć za dużo.  
***  
\- Alec, myślę, że powinieneś już wstać - cichy głos czarownika przedarł się przez zamgloną snem świadomość czarnowłosego. Mimo że Magnus szeptał, jego głos boleśnie wwiercał się w głowę chłopaka. Dla Aleca nawet cisza była teraz za głośna. Jęknął boleśnie i otworzył oczy, czego szybko pożałował; słońce przebijające się przez kotary na oknie oślepiło go, powodując niemal fizyczny ból.  
\- Na stoliku masz wodę i coś przeciwbólowego. Jak będziesz w stanie to przyjdź do kuchni, zrobiłem śniadanie.  
\- Dziękuję - wychrypiał czarnowłosy mrugając jak opętany.  
\- Jeszcze jedno. Możesz wziąć coś do przebrania się, jesteś cały wygnieciony, nawet nocnemu łowcy to nie przystoi - dodał czarownik i wyszedł z pokoju.  
Alec zaśmiał się cicho, ale nawet to sprawiło, że zahuczało mu w głowie. Potem z trudem podniósł się z łóżka, walcząc z zawrotami głowy i mdłościami. Połknął tabletkę przeciwbólową, z wdzięcznością przyjmując fakt, że Magnus zostawił mu całą szklankę wody, i zataczając się podszedł do szafy. Znalazł tam zwykłe, czarne spodnie i t-shirt z napisem "Mrugnij jeśli mnie chcesz", który spowodował niemiłe uczucie w jego sercu, jednak w szafie nie było nic, co bardziej by do niego pasowało. Wciągnął na siebie ubranie, zasłał łóżko i wyszedł z pokoju z cichym westchnieniem.  
\- Już myślałem, że znowu zasnąłeś i będę musiał iść cię obudzić - usłyszał głos Magnusa.  
\- Wybacz, trochę się zamyśliłem.  
\- Kawy czy herbaty?  
\- Kawę proszę - Alec czuł się niezręcznie. Nie pamiętał wiele z poprzedniego wieczoru i nie był pewny co się stało.  
\- Siadaj, powinieneś coś zjeść, poczujesz się lepiej.  
Alec oplótł dłońmi kubek z kawą i wpatrzył się w swoje odbicie w ciemnej cieczy.  
\- Magnus, możesz mi powiedzieć... Co się wczoraj wydarzyło? Pamiętam tylko, że byłem na polowaniu z Jacem, potem on miał wrócić do Instytutu a ja zostałem w Pandemonium... A potem pustka.  
\- Cóż... - Czarownik usiadł na przeciwko niego. - Przyszedłeś tutaj koło północy, najprawdopodobniej nieświadomie bo wydawałeś się naprawdę zaskoczony kiedy otworzyłem drzwi. Stwierdziłem, że w takim stanie może Ci się coś stać, więc wziąłem cię do środka i położyłem spać. Jace do ciebie dzwonił, więc powiedziałem mu, że jesteś tutaj i że rano odeślę cię do Instytutu.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Co dlaczego? - Magnus zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Dlaczego w ogóle przejąłeś się tym, że mogę nie wrócić bezpiecznie do domu.  
\- Alexandrze. Pamiętasz co ci powiedziałem zanim odszedłem?  
\- "Aku cinta kamu. Co i tak niczego nie zmienia" - zacytował ze smutkiem w głosie Alec.  
\- Właśnie. Aku cinta kamu. To było aktualne wtedy i nadal jest. Nadal cię kocham i nadal o ciebie dbam. Tylko po prostu...  
\- Nie potrafisz mi zaufać. Wiem. Przepraszam. Za wszystko - Alec spuścił głowę. - Pójdę już, nie chcę Ci przeszkadzać.  
\- Alec. Alexander. Poczekaj - czarnowłosy nie zareagował, więc Magnus chwycił go za nadgarstek i obrócił do siebie. Dostrzegł łzy na jego twarzy i otarł je swoją dłonią.  
\- Kiedy to wszystko się wydarzyło, byłem wrakiem człowieka - zaczął Magnus. Jego głos brzmiał smutno. - Nie chciało mi się żyć. Pomógł mi... Przyjaciel, który uświadomił mi jedną rzecz. Camille nie powiedziałaby mi o niczym gdyby nie była pewna, że się nie zgodzisz. Nie musiałaby szukać sposobu żeby zniszczyć to, co jest między nami gdybyś mógł to zrobić sam i zgodzić się na jej warunki. Ona była królową manipulacji, a ty po prostu się zawahałeś.  
\- Przepraszam, tak strasznie cię przepraszam - wyszeptał jeszcze raz czarnowłosy, tłumiąc łkanie.  
\- Wybaczam. Kocham cię Alec - Magnus objął go mocno i pogładził kojąco po włosach. Stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, póki ciszy między nimi nie przerwał telefon Aleca. Chłopak odsunął się od czarownika i pociągając nosem odebrał.  
\- Halo? Tak, Jace, to ja... Nie, jeszcze nie wyszedłem od Magnusa... Przestań mnie pouczać, proszę. Będę za godzinę, pa - czarnowłosy westchnął i rozłączył się.  
\- Przepraszam, Jace chciał wiedzieć gdzie jestem.  
\- Zdążyłem się domyślić - Magnus uśmiechnął się lekko. - Siadaj, powinieneś coś zjeść zanim wrócisz do siebie.  
\- Nie chcę Ci siedzieć na głowie - zaoponował Lightwood, patrząc niepewnie na czarownika.  
\- Chyba już ustaliliśmy, że mi nie przeszkadzasz. Alec, słońce. Ja... Myślisz że może być jak dawniej? Jakby to wszystko się nie wydarzyło?  
\- Wszystko zależy od ciebie. To ty straciłeś do mnie zaufanie, ale jeśli uda mi się je odzyskać... - Alec nie mógł dokończyć, bo Magnus chwycił go za podbródek i pocałował lekko. Alec stał jak sparaliżowany, nie mogąc uwierzyć we własne szczęście.  
\- Myślę, że znasz odpowiedź - powiedział Magnus gdy przerwali pocałunek, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko. Alexander odpowiedział mu tym samym, i był to pierwszy od wielu dni uśmiech nocnego łowcy. Wreszcie czuł się, jakby powrócił do domu.


End file.
